Notice Me
by lilsweetypye
Summary: This story has been adopted. As soon as they start posting I will let you all know.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Use common sense, if I were J.K. Rowling the first book would never have been finished as such I am not. All characters and most places belong to said J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is not an alternate universe, this is just me playing around with the possibilities of one or more actions from the books happening or not happening.

Thank you to my two betas midnite-thunder and Trowa no Miko for everything they have done to make this legible. You two are amazing!

* * *

Prologue

To some, today is the end of hope. To others, it is the beginning of the world they worked so hard to achieve. To me, well, it's just another day; another will reading, another young man claimed by a war he should never have been a part of. Looking around at all the faces, it is hard to tell who are friends, who are family and who are just here in the hope of filling their pouches with the deceased's gold.

I could say that this will reading didn't move me, but I would be lying; they always move me. The younger the man, the more I feel for the people who are left behind. How do you tell his young wife that she shall never come home to see him holding their children, laughing and joking and playing with them? She shall never be able to look over at him and say, "What did we do wrong?" or "They take after you, always looking for trouble." Never have that wedding every young girl dreams of growing up, the one he had promised they'd have as soon as the war was over. How do you tell her? She who sits all alone, crying, pushing everyone else away. How do you tell a young girl who has already lost both her parents that she has lost her husband as well?

Then there are the friends, crying on each others shoulders, trying to comfort each other, despite already knowing it won't work. They say things like, "He's better off, wherever he is", "At least he can't be hurt anymore," and "He'd want us to move on and live our lives." But they can't take their own advice. Not now. Not yet.

Then, the only blood relatives the boy had left. They aren't crying. If anything, they are ecstatic. The two adults have smiles that seem so out of place among the mourners. Their beast of a son is the only one of the three who might fit in; his face shows some remorse but holds confusion too. You can just tell he has no idea why he is here, that he has no idea where here is.

The only other person in the whole room who is not crying is the old man in the corner. He doesn't look upset in the least, though he's not happy either; not smiling. Or at least, not that I can tell, with his long white beard hiding his mouth from sight. He looks like nothing can upset him, like he has not a care in the world. But if you looked him right in the eyes at just the right moment, you would see his steely, uncompromising gaze. He has the look of someone who expects everything to go his way, and if it doesn't, there will be hell to pay.

The clock chimes nine. It's time to start. It's time for the people to learn whether their hopes and dreams have come true, whether they will have something to remember him by or whether they are just here to be told how awful they are.

"We welcome you to the reading of the will of Mr. Harry James Potter."


	2. Chapter 1

_"We welcome you to the will reading of Harry James Potter."_

* * *

June 12th, 1348

It happened again last night, the same one as before. It is getting stronger and more insistent. What does it mean? I cannot tell. These visions shall be the death of me; they are starting to notice that something isn't right. I can't let them realize what it is.

This time I could make out a stone, not a normal stone, this one lacked any color. And by that I do not mean it was black, no simply color less. It sat in the hands of the same man that I have seen in the last four visions. What could it mean?

* * *

Chapter 1

"You have failed."

The words echoed through the darkness as time slowed and sped up continuously, then it reversed. Slowly, at first, and then faster and faster, as blurred pictures passed by. Then everything stopped. And then the battle started.

And the people fell, in ones and twos, alone and together. But fall they did, as the bodies piled high and the blood flowed in rivers. And still they fell.

And time lost all meaning, it had no beginning and no end, just death and more death as those who fought fell at the hands of both foes and allies. As the spell fire flicker across the battlefield always hitting someone, if not the one it was meant for.

And still hope remained, and both sides fought on. They were fighting for their lives and their beliefs and, in only a couple of cases, for those who could not fight themselves.

A female redhead fell as a green curse it her, her husband fell by another as he turned to run to her. Brother, sisters, husbands, wives, lovers and friends, all watching their loved ones fall only for that distraction to be their downfall as well.

And then as the battle grew more frenzied the Evil One stepped forward to finish what had to be finished. He made his way to the middle of the battle where he held up his wand and issued a challenge.

"HARRY POTTER! PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE WORTHY OF THE TITLES THEY HAVE GIVEN YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES SHALL BE SPARED, FAIL AND ALL SHALL DIE, BUT EITHER WAY YOU SHALL DIE HERE TONIGHT!"

And so the One of Hope and the One of Evil fought and all the rest stood and watched.

The battle lasted hours, the Dark Lord taunting the Chosen One with what would happen once he lay cold on the ground, the Chosen One fighting all the harder with each taunt.

And then, in slow motion, the One of Hope fell and he didn't get up. The time seemed to stretch and it felt as if days had passed before anyone moved. And the Evil One stood cackling through it all. Then he turned his wand towards the female member of what had come to be known as the "Golden Trio" and voiced that all-powerful spell. And the green light flew towards her. But then something happened that could never have been expected.

The spell turned itself back on its castor and, lacking the time in which to move, it struck him. And his last cackle turned into a cry of surprise. And cries of relief and despair were issued as the plague of the Magical World fell to the ground, dead. No black cloud came forth to signify that his soul lived on.

And the girl stood there, just staring at the spot where her friend once stood. And the people passed her by, as if she weren't there at all.

And then time passed, the young hero's funeral was attended by thousands. Thousands of people who knew only the name and the story but not the man. The girl did not attend; rather she stayed in her room, crying, with a candle lit just for him.

And more time passed.

The will reading came and went, leaving her sadder than before. Leaving her more confused than ever, she could not understand why he wouldn't tell her that he was married, married to Ginny of all people, why he didn't tell her that they had had a son. She who was supposed to be his best friend was the only one who didn't know.

He split his fortune between his son and Teddy Lupin. There were many items he left behind so as to be remembered, but none were left to her. All she received was a diary, such a strange thing to give. A diary, in which he wasn't even the author, a diary that she opened that night only to close again once she realized it wasn't his writing; she hadn't even read a word.

A month passed, her birthday came and with it a proposal. One to which she answered yes. And so she and the third member of the Golden Trio were married that Christmas.

In the next four years she gave birth to a son and a daughter, started her career and avoided her sister-in-law and the son of her best friend as best she could.

Then the day came when her eldest went off to Hogwarts. And that night as she was cleaning out her old school trunk she once again came across the diary. Every night that year she would open it, flip through a few pages without reading anything, then hide it again up in her trunk. But at the end of the year she moved its hiding place and stopped taking it out.

Twenty-four years passed, her daughter had already married and now her eldest, her son was marrying. On the very day of the wedding a strange note arrived. It had only two words on it: 'Read Diary.' And so that night she did. She sat down and she read it, cover to cover. It took her but a week. And in all her reading she never did find out who the first author was, but she did find that Harry had written in the diary. Half way through the book his writing took over from the others. But she paid little attention before that, only skimming over the others writing.

And, once she was done reading through it the first time, she read it again, and then again, always starting where his writing started. Reading about how his marriage to Ginny was arranged, arranged by Dumbledore and some man he never learnt the name of, how he had found out about it as the ceremony was happening. Reading about the potions they were both forced to take to insure not only a pregnancy but that the child would be male, a male heir to both the Black and Potter fortunes. How he wasn't even there for his child's birth. How he wouldn't even touch the child once he did meet it. How he refused any part in the naming of the son who would be named Harry Jr.

Then later reading about a method he believed could kill Voldemort. That it would involve his temporary death, but that he had found a way to be saved. Reading about this amazing spell he had found in a very old family text. A spell that would allow the caster to reverse the death of one person, but that there was certain prerequisites the caster must have for it to work. The first and most important was that the caster must love the one they wish to bring back, whether that love is sisterly, friendly or romantic it did not matter, it only mattered that the love be mutual. The caster must be female, unmarried and pure. And here in lay the problem, for she was no longer single or pure. She was twenty-seven years too late to save her friend.

And so years passed, her marriage disintegrated around her, although they could not get a divorce. Slowly but surely life started to pass her by. She gave up everything that used to give her joy. Her job fell by the wayside. Her children stopped visiting her. Her husband and her started living in separate houses, and he took a mistress and eventually a second wife, one she never met.

And so on her friend's birthday, July 31st, when she was 67 she passed away. All alone. Two weeks it was before anyone found her, sitting in her chair in front of the now dead fire where she had been rereading the journal for the 500th time. But the journal was no longer there. At the very moment of her death it disappeared without as much as a trace.

Only two knew of its disappearance.

Across the straight, in a small farm house somewhere in France, a young woman awoke suddenly from her dreamless sleep. And with a smile on her face she awoke her husband with a shake.

"It has ended. And so it shall begin again." And he looked at her with a smile.

"Just as you said it would, my dear, just as you said."

And then the voice echoed throughout everything and yet only these two of those who still walked the earth heard.

"You have failed, my child."

* * *

Author Note:

DestroyerDRT: Sorry about the Alert I hit the wrong button when replacing the chapter so I had 2 copies of the prologue up for a few minutes.

This is still being edited butI felt bad about that alert so here it is.


	3. Chapter 2

_"You have failed, my child."_

* * *

June 2nd, 1348

I found out why they called me home for the first time in almost 4 years. I am to be married. They told me that he is a proper pureblood, a good man with a good job and an inheritance worthy of my ancestor. But they wouldn't show me a picture or tell me how old he is. Nor would they tell me whether or not I would be his first wife. Instead they insisted that it didn't matter, but to me it does. I don't want to marry one of Father's "proper" friends, one of Uncle's friends from old, pureblood families nor any of my "brother's" friends. I want to marry for love, not for stature. I want to be free, be myself, be my own - not someone else's proper wife. Someone's property. Only good for producing a pureblood heir. Why can't they just let me be?

* * *

Chapter 2

I awoke to darkness – pulsing, twisting darkness – and the feel of warm arms holding me in a caress. I felt safe, protected, the same feelings a child gets when being held in their parent's arms. It has been years since I felt like this: like nothing can harm me, like I can do no wrong. It brings back memories. Painfully happy memories.

Memories of parents who held me tight, who got rid of the monsters under the bed. The ones who encouraged me in all I did. Who died when I was still so young, barely 18. They never lived to see my wedding. The ones who died not knowing they had a daughter, not knowing me. Dying without even knowing their real names. How I wish I had never erased their memories.

My first friend: Harry Potter, the one who saved my life even at the risk of his own. The young boy who grew up beside me. Who silently supported me and loudly stood up for me. The only friend from whom I have ever received a hug.

And then the war took him from me.

Every happy memory has a painful memory so closely tied to it that it is impossible to pull them apart; they have become completely unified within the holds of my mind. Even my marriage has become one of those.

"You have failed, my child."

A gentle voice broke through my self-pitying thoughts. When the dark landscape changed I do not know, but now I stood in a long hall that stretched on and on with not a door in sight. In fact, there was nothing except vast lengths of whitewashed walls and marble floors in both directions as far as my eyes could see.

"Failure need not last forever, child," the voice spoke again, coming from the very walls. "Erasing history is simple when you have the right tools; getting them is the hard part." And then the speaker stepped through the wall – yes, through it, as if it were nothing more than water.

"Who are you?" I asked, even as I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, inhumanly beautiful, some might say otherworldly. A non-existent wind blew her dark green hair around her thin frame, occasionally exposing her very naked chest. Her skin – or at least what I could see of it – was a weird mix of grey and brown with slight rivets that ran up and down her body. Upon her head sat a crown of flowers, some of which I knew and others I most certainly did not.

"Which name would you like, child, for I have many and none will truly tell you who I am." And she smiled down at me. "Days pass, child. Why do they pass you? Potential lost on one must be given to another." Then, giggling, she pulled me down the hallway. Farther and farther we went as the hallway stretched on and on, forever and then some, with no end or door in sight. And then, just as suddenly as we started, we stopped. Giggling all the harder, she pulled me right through the wall into the most bizarre room I have ever seen.

On each wall as well as on the ceiling, a little grey-bearded man sat at a desk. And in front of each of the identical little men was a thin golden name plate. But rather than names or even words, numbers graced the plates. One said 2046, another two 1998 and 1991, still another 1985 and the last 1979.

The lady giggled all the harder the longer I stared perplexed.

"This is the room of past and present," she said between fits of giggles.

"Past and present? What, no future?"

"Exactly! Finally someone who gets it," she said while trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Then the nameless lady pushed me forward. "Don't just stand there, daughter. Pick one."

"One what?" I stared at her in utter confusion, annoyance starting to creep its way in. But she just gave me this look and pointed into the room. "Listen, Lady, I don't know who you are and, frankly, I don't care, but if you want me to do something you had better explain what it is."

"I am neither who I am nor who I am not. I do not want you to do anything. Rather, you shall be the one wanting to. Why should I explain what your heart is plainly telling you, when I am not your heart? I speak for myself, and I can't speak for you. You must follow through with what you choose. On your own you must do. For help is not what I give, unless I give it plainly."

"Look Lady, you are not making any sense, and you are starting to sound like Luna." She just smiled sadly and sat down in a large poufy chair that had not been there seconds before. With a low growl I turned back to face the room.

What could she mean? What is there to pick? Desks? Or is it the number? Do I get one chance to pick correctly? Or many? She mentioned my heart. Must I choose with my heart? If so, what does that mean? As I glanced up to survey the room once more I found myself already standing in front of one of the desks. I glanced down at the name plate. It read "1985". I glanced over at the little man. He smiled politely. "I choose 1985?" I said uncertainly. His whole face lit up as he started dashing around grabbing papers and different items.

"She picked me, she did," he repeated over and over to the others. Then once the pile of pages had doubled the height of his desk, he finally stopped bragging to his neighbors and sat down behind the pile. Then sheet after sheet went by me with the occasional sign here, initial here, memorize this, lick here, drop of blood here, read this and so on. On and on the process went, the lady giggling away in the background the whole time. Then the final page was handed to me to sign. And I realized as it disappeared from my sight that I had retained nothing from any of the many sheets I had read.

As I was trying to remember anything, anything at all from those many papers the five little men packed up. Each of their desks went away into tiny little pocket watch and they all marched out of the room reminding me very much of the 7 dwarfs, if two of their members were out sick. They marched up the wall and through a man hole that had appeared there.

The Lady rested her hand on my shoulder and turned me to face her. "Nothing is set in stone, child, and time, for some, exists only in the pond of wonder."

"Huh?" I was still getting over the shock of me, Hermione Jane Weasley, not remembering something she had read, and here was the strange lady adding to my confusion.

"Find the Grandmother in a child's body. She shall be expecting you." And with that she gave me a little push and I was falling, falling into a pit that I know hadn't been there a second ago. I watched, surprisingly calm, as she faded into the distance waving at me and giggling away the whole time. And just as she became a dot in the distance, a song more beautiful than even Fawkes' most beautiful song began to envelop me. It was the last thing I heard as the world went dark, and then all feeling was sucked away.

* * *

August 20th, 1345

My own wedding is in four days time, and I have finally met my groom. Now that I have I knowledge of his identity I must escape more than ever. I have a plan.

The family Grimoire has accepted me. Me! It hasn't accepted anyone since my great-great-grandma passed away when I was three. So I did what anyone would do: I read it. At first I thought it must be joking; how can my family specialize in a brand of magic that has never existed? But the more I read it, the more convinced I became.

What magic, you may ask? Time magic. And not just time travel. There is a spell that, when cast on oneself, can reverse the aging process without diminishing the caster's magical core. That means, in theory, that one's power could grow exponentially forever.

So the plan is as such: take the Grimoire, run and never look back. As soon as I'm far enough away, I'll perform one of those power enhancer fields and stay there for a few days. That should be good enough to withstand their calls. For I cannot let them overpower my magic, I cannot marry that beast of a man.

I will run to France; I feel a pull from there. Maybe the man from my vision is there. That would be luck for sure; I know now that he shall help me, for I saw as such last night.

* * *

"What a bizarre dream!" I said as a yawn escaped my mouth. Then I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and reached for the diary. But my eyes flew open in shock - it wasn't there! In fact, glancing around the room, I realized nothing was; none of my stuff was anywhere. "Where am I? Did someone kidnap me? But who would? No one even remembers what I once did for them. No one remembers that I still live, no one cares, not my so called husband or my children. Why would someone kidnap a lady as old as me? No one, that's who! So if I'm not kidnapped where am I, and why am I here?"

With that, I pushed myself up from the bed on which I found myself, before taking a better look around the room. And to my extreme shock, I recognized everything, from the dresser in the corner to the mahogany book shelves that lined two full walls. Everything was mine. Well, not mine now, but it was way back before my parents' deaths, before the war. And by the lack of magic texts, even before Hogwarts. No pictures anywhere, just books and more books.

My bedroom, my childhood bedroom. Is this a hallucination? A prank? Or was my dream true? I died and this is the afterlife. I hope it is the latter. I hope I will get to see my parents again, get to see Harry again. The last thought definitely brings a smile to my face. Harry. I might get to apologize.

And so throwing caution to the wind, I dash out of the door that, in my childhood house, led to a hallway. This one did too. It was exactly like my childhood house as well. In fact, as I worked my way through the house, everything was the same. Everything down where mom liked to hide her stash of chocolate that she thought we didn't know about.

As I was passing back through the main hall on my way back upstairs to search there, I passed in front of a mirror. Mom had it there for a last minute check before leaving the house; I used to hate the reminder of my frizzy hair and bucked teeth. And to my shock that is exactly what was looking back at me from within the mirror's frame: the skinny little girl with the big poufy hair and the slightly off-centered, buck-toothed smile.

Looking down I noticed for the first time that I was young again. It had just seemed so natural to be able to move fluidly again without the aches and pains. With all the excitement of seeing my old house again, years after it was torn down, I hadn't taken the time to notice that I was six again.  
I was six. But I wondered, was I actually six or was this just the age I was given in the afterlife?

"Hey, honey, what are you doing up so early?" Looking back at me through the mirror was my mother, my very much alive mother. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. "Honey, it's 4am. Couldn't you have waited a little longer before getting up? Besides, today is Sunday; you don't have any school today."

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Is that really you?" She gave me a weird look.

"Yes… Honey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." In a way I had.

"You're alive! Are you really here? How is this possible?" I could feel the tears gliding down my cheeks as I pulled her into a hug. It felt so warm and secure. I could smell her shampoo, the same shampoo she had used all my life; it smelt of apples and cinnamon. It felt almost like home, almost. It just sort of felt like something important was missing. "It's so good to see you."

"I saw you just last night dear. Are you coming down with something?"

"No, I'm fine, just had a bad dream where you and dad… well, you died." I gulped, feeling guilty for yet another lie. "Uh, Mom, what day is it?"

"The 17th. Why do ask?"

"Of what month… and year, what year?"

"Honey, are you sure nothing's wrong? Should I take you to the hospital? Maybe you have a concussion." She asked as she felt my forehead and then looked into my eyes. "Your pupils look fine… maybe you should get some more sleep."

"No, Mom, I'm fine, my dream was just really vivid and it's, well, confusing me a bit." She gave me a stern look for a few moments before answering.

"It's the 17th of November, 1985. Now you should go back to bed and get a few more hours of sleep." And with that she guided me back up to my bedroom and tucked me into bed. As she was about to close the door I called out to her.

"I love you, Mom, you know that right? No matter what, you'll remember that I love you and always will won't you?"

"Of course I know, honey, sleep tight." But I know I won't be sleeping tonight. How can I after all that's happened? How can I, when I have been sent back in time? And so I look around the room one last time. And something caught my eye. There in the corner, behind my desk. It looks like a book, but I would never let one of my books lie like that, open and face down as if preserving a page. After all, it wrecks the binding. And so I slip back out of bed and pick up the discarded book, making sure to carefully mark the page with a handy bookmark. It feels familiar in my hands, like a long lost friend that has somehow found its way home. Like I have always held it. And so I flick on the lights only to drop it in shock. After all, I know this book better than any other, for I have read it time and time again. It's Harry's journal.

Tentatively, I reach out and open it to the marked page and begin to read. Maybe it will have the answers to my questions. Maybe - just maybe - it will tell me what I should do.

* * *

November 18th, 1985

It didn't take us too long to track down what school he would be attending. After all there were only really two options. And so today I started Kindergarten again. The only difference is this time it was voluntary. Okay, technically I start tomorrow, as it took all day to sort out my "records" (I love transfiguration) and convince them to put me in Harry's class, but we managed, and so tomorrow I will finally meet him. Him, whom I have wanted to meet since my little Rose left us.

I am very excited to start at Buckland Primary School.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the great reviews. Sorry about not updating sooner and would just like to warn you that I won't be able to update all that often, I am a full time college student after all. Hope everyone is having a wonderful New Year so far.


	4. Chapter 3

January 8th, 1349

I made it to France at last today; it would have been sooner if I had not stopped to try that ritual. It would have been faster had the ritual not failed so miserably.

I can still feel it pulling in the back of my mind, the Calling, trying to force me back but I won't go. Besides it is getting weaker the farther away I am from father. I simply must not do any Magic until it is gone, not after the last time. I cannot afford for him to find me again, I just can't.

I must find somewhere to hide for the next few years; maybe I'll disappear into the non-magical world. Father will never be able to find me there. In fact none of Father's or Brother's people will. Yes that is what I will do and then once the Calling is gone, once I'm 21, I will search for this man who has invaded my dreams.

* * *

Chapter 3

I awoke screaming. After all these years the memory still haunts me; watching the green light fly towards him, him turning to me and smiling then seeing him fall and then the same green light coming towards me. I always awake before it can hit, but I know it never did, no matter how much I wish it had.

"BANG!" the door slammed into the wall.

"Are you ok?" my mother asked as she panted for breath having, probably, just ran all the way upstairs from the kitchen.

"J…ju…just another… uh… bad dream." It was Monday morning and since arriving in this time yesterday I have been woken up four times by different dreams.

"Oh? Want to tell me about it?" All I can do is shake my head; there is no way I can tell her about my dreams. "If you need someone to talk to you know where I am. Ok? Come on we have to get you to school."

"Mum."

"Yes dear?"

"Can, can you take me somewhere after school? Please!"

"Well that depends, darling. Where is it that you wish to go? You know I will always take you to the library."

"No mum, it, it's not the library. I want to go see a different school."

"A different school, but you love your school you are always talking about how much fun it is talking to Helen, how great school is."

"Mom, she's my teacher and I don't love the school I love learning, so none of the kids will talk to me." It is weird how many things you want to remember fade away with time but the stuff you don't you remember forever. I remember every time I was being bullied with crystal clarity but I can't remember anything else from all my school years before Hogwarts.

"Oh. Ok love." She tried to hide it but I could see her rolling her eyes, she may be my mother but I could tell that didn't help her believe me. "Fine dear, where is this school?" And at that I squeaked and scampered across the room to where I had left the journal the night before. Then flipping quickly through the pages until I found the right one; and then I told her the name that the strange neat writing spelt out.

"Oh well, that isn't that far I suppose." She relaxed slightly as my face broke out into a huge smile. I could feel my cheeks growing numb as I was unable to wipe the smile from my face.

* * *

May 9th, 1354

It's my 21st birthday and the Calling has stopped, it has been a mere whisper the last two days. And today, today I am free, today my Guardian can no longer marry me off, today I am free to live my life my way. Today I will begin searching for that man who is continually in my dreams and premonitions. I will find him and I will find out more about this… stone.

* * *

She took me to see the school after, well, school. As we pulled up we could already tell that the school would be empty of students. But as we were entering the building I ran straight into a young girl. Both of us stumbling, she regained her footing while I crashed to the ground. The girl stood smiling down at me, her strawberry blond hair falling over her shoulders in straight strands.

"Hermione Granger?" Her beautiful green eyes sparkled below her thin golden eyebrows.

"Do I know you?" I asked. She laughed, the sound came from deep in her throat, and it was a beautiful and reminded me strangely of Harry.

"No you don't know me, but I know you." Then she held out her hand and pulled me back to my feet. "Best friend of Harry Potter, brightest witch of her age, the holder of my journal." My mouth dropped open in shock. Her journal, her journal? "Yes it's mine," it was like she could read my mind, or maybe just my facial expression. Then I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I glanced back to see mum looking down at me.

"Who is this honey?" The blond girl smiled before stepping forward and holding out her hand to shake.

"Sorry, I'm Alexandra." Mum looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to continue but she didn't.

"Hello," the deep voice drew me from my thoughts, it was the first time I noticed the elder man that accompanied this Alexandra. His eyes were a misty grey and seemed to look right through me while still looking out at something no one else could see, it was very peculiar. His auburn hair fell into his face coming just shy of those strange eyes. I watched transfixed as he looking down tenderly at the young blond five year old. He looked at her the way I used to see men look at their newly wed wife or lover. Glancing over at her I could see the same look in her eyes as she looked back at him. "Is this her?" Alexandra nodded before glancing back at me.

"Yes, she is the pivot by which fortune turns. She is the one who while help Rosabelle's son see what he must. She is the protector of the protector, for she will keep all right and the balance will no longer tip as it has been. She will see all that was hidden and she shall make right what the Dark Lord made wrong." She turned to me but her eyes were no longer green but a white and her pupils had grown large. She seemed to sway in time to some music that only she could hear.

"The Dark Lord? You know about him? You must be a witch then." I heard a gasp from behind me as the word witch left my mouth.

"Don't be rude! I apologize for my daughter, she isn't normally like this. Say you're sorry." I could hear panic in my mother's voice and it was getting stronger with each word, she was getting close to a panic attack. But I ignored her focusing instead on the witch and wizard in front of me.

Alexandra's laughter bubbled up again this time the man joined in. "You really are the brightest witch of your age Miss Granger or is it going to be Mrs. Weasley again?" The ice in her voice as she called me by my married name was as obvious as the sneer that suddenly presented itself on her face.

"No, I will never be a Weasley, not this time." And the smile was suddenly back on her face.

"Then it is a very… lucky thing to have met you Hermione Granger, very lucky indeed." She reached out her hand to shack mine this time and pulled me in so she could whisper in my ear. "My grandson is very lucky to have you as his friend, especially when my brother and sister's heir want him dead."

And with that both people turned to leave.

"Wait, who are you exactly?"

"I am what you say I am. I am a witch. And I shall be seeing you again Miss Granger, I have a feeling I will be seeing you again very, very soon." She said casually over her shoulder, I could hear mum's quick intake of breath before going back to concentrating on the little girl.

"That isn't what I meant! What is your last name?" I called just before they reached the door.

She turned around and smiled before whispering something. A wind picked it up and brought it to me. The name echoed in my ears as I watched them both walk out the door. But with everything that has happened the last few days the name didn't really shock me, but I knew that any other time I would have ran after them just to ask them questions, but I didn't. Instead I turned to face my mother and pulled her down the hall to the headmaster's office, begging to be able to transfer the whole way.

But in the back of my mind her name echoed on and on.

"Alexandra Raven Amelia Flamel."

* * *

April 12th, 1359

I'm in hiding again; I can't believe I actually thought they would stop looking for me once the Calling had stopped. No this is Father I am talking about, he will not stop looking for me until either I am found or one of us is dead and if it is him then Brother will just take up the search. The reason I am back in hiding is because I saw them the other day, why they were in France I don't know but I do know that they saw me just before I apparated. Why was I so stupid? Going out into a Wizarding town without knowing what all has been going on in the last few years. Luckily I got a hold of the local "Wizarding News" before seeing Father and Brother walking down that street. But I got away and that is all that matters, well actually I got away without a tracking charm which is far more important than just getting away.

My dream led me there. Maybe for once it was wrong, but I don't believe it is. I will have to go back there but first I must lead them away from here; make them think I am trying to get as far away as possible. I'll be back. After all I have this strange feeling that HE is in that town.

* * *

It's Wednesday now and I still can't believe that I switched schools yesterday. Ok I might have used a little bit of magic to speed up the whole process of convincing mum to let me switch and sure I used just a bit more to speed up the whole registration system but can you blame me? I am awfully glad for all the extra training I got after seventh year; otherwise I would never have been able to do all these minor charms without my wand; but still I wonder why no one from the ministry came, I will have to figure it out once I'm at Hogwarts. Any guilt I would normally have felt by my illegal us of spells was covered by the excitement I would be seeing Harry in just a few hours.

I haven't been able to sleep tonight so instead I have been sitting on my bed reading the next few entries of the Journal. It is rather interesting reading about Alexandra's life, but I was still distracted by what was to come.

"Class we have another new student, two in one week this is a record. This is Miss. Hermione Granger," The teacher said, miraculously saying my name right after having butchered it for the last ten minutes in the hallway. Looking around the class my eyes fell first on the blond girl from the other day, Alexandra, and then on the small black haired boy with the tapped up glasses who seemed to be trying to sink through his chair.

At recess I walked over to them, despite all the people who tried to pull me into this game or that game, all the people who tried to warn me away from them. I was told twelve times that they were trouble, eight times that the boy wouldn't befriend me he was to stuck up for that and five times that Dudley would beat me up if I was seen talking to his freak of a cousin. All that from the same six people, not that it mattered because Dudley never showed up, no teacher yelled to tell me I had detention and Alexandra stood up and hugged me when I reached them. Then she turned to Harry and smiling said: "This is the one I was talking about, the one I met on Monday." And then Harry smiled up at me and I knew that everything would turn out alright this time though. This time I wouldn't let anything get between us.

* * *

April 16th, 1359

I found a newspaper today and I didn't even have to enter a town to get it, just scout around the edges. A gust of wind must have blown it from someone's hand because I found it flapping against a fence post and grabbed it up excited for news. I read every single page of that newspaper only to drop it as I reached the last page. There it was the one announcement I could never have expected. My Brother and Sister are getting married… To each other. Today.

This news put quiet a damper on what happened next. I found him. He must have been in his mid twenties, probably only a few years older than I am. The same auburn hair and misty grey eyes that I had been seeing every night in my dream. We even got to talk and I find him quite the charmer and terribly interesting. I fear that I am already falling for him after only one day, but then I suppose having his face follow me around for nearly 12 years doesn't help.

He invited me out for a carpet ride tomorrow and despite how much I regret not helping my sister I feel happy. I just hope that this works.

* * *

The years passed and we three became the best of friends. We defended each other from everything and everyone, even Harry's relatives stopped being so cruel after Dudley and Vernon ended up in the hospital for the eleventh time. I shared my story with their ever listening ears and so soon Harry also knew about my time-travelling. We spent every day together hanging out, studying and finally teaching Harry about magic. As time passed I could feel my magic growing and Alexandra decided to teach us what she could.

And then one day Alex sat us both down and told us her story…

"I came from one of the old families, the ones who created the Wizengamot. My uncle was the head of my family, well he wasn't really, no one was but he took up the role. Only one person in my family ever showed me a shred of love, my great-grandmother. I loved her too, as much as anyone can when they are so young. Then she died when I was three.

"I was sent away to Hogwarts at the age of eleven; back in those days' children would leave their families until the day they were to be married or finished their studies. So at Hogwarts I stayed until I was fifteen.

"My uncle was the one to decide whom I was to marry. Anton Malfoy. He was almost thirty five years my senior. I wasn't given much time to prepare-after all, mother could get anything I would need. So a month before my own wedding I was called home. At first I didn't know why but I figured it out, all the preparations were hard to ignore.

"I was exploring my uncle's house; after all I had barely been there, when I came across the library. I mean who knew that my family owned a library? Anyways, I decided to read the different titles in the shelves and I came across a most peculiar book. It was so dusty it was hard to tell what color it was. So I pulled it out and brushed it off. 'Grimoire'. That is what it said in bold silver letters on the front.

"I spent the rest of the day reading it. It was so large that I didn't even reach the section with spells that day; all I read was the family history, following the path of the Grimoire through my family since before Merlin. I found it amusing that Salazar Slytherin was skipped over. Both his father and his daughter held it but the Grimoire would not accept him. The Grimoire didn't follow any pattern that I could see, sometimes it passed to the eldest, sometimes to a lady other times to a male, sometimes it skipped a whole generation or more, but it did always pass directly down. It never backtracked; once it passed to one person it would always be passed next to their child, child's children or great-grand children, never to their nieces of nephews.

"To be able to read it the Grimoire had to pick you, bind with you in the same way that a familiar does. Otherwise, should you open it; the book would appear to be completely blank and would stay as such no matter how hard you tried to write in it. It even explained how to cast a spell to keep anyone from reading or writing on a book or paper, unless they are keyed in of course. I cast that very spell that night on my journal.

"I escaped my fate, barely but I escaped. Even took the Grimoire with me. I stopped to perform a spell that ended up not working and almost got me caught.

"Twelve years I stayed hidden as a muggle, twelve long tiring years. Then I met and married Nicolas Flamel. Shortly afterwards I worked out what the Grimoire was really telling me. I got the spell that had nearly gotten me caught before to work. It was simple: just cast it on a stone and when you want to use the spell, boil the stone. So simple. I just wish no one would have noticed the first change in our ages, I wish we didn't have to lie. We did and somehow it ended up in some school text that Nicolas Flamel had discover the Philosopher's Stone.

"Nicolas and I were in love and it was fantastic, we got to see the world together, staying always young and vibrant. Then almost forty years after our wedding I got pregnant and we were both terrified. After all by that point we didn't have anyone to ask for advice. In the end the healers said it was the stress that caused me to lose our first child. Our little girl

"We didn't try having another child for almost four hundred years. We were too scared of what would happen, but I wanted a child. So in the end we did try and we were given a beautiful little boy. He was the perfect mix of the two of us; with my blond hair and Nicolas's eyes. He was perfect and we named him Daniel Xenophilius.

"Life was good. We laughed for hours when I messed up on an age reversal and Dan ended up pretending to be mine and Nicolas's parent for a few years.

"I must be paranoid because I refused to let my son go to Britain for schooling. Instead Nicolas and I took turns teaching him. Each of us concentrating on the subjects we liked best and basically ignoring those we didn't. He, and later his sister, got very biased educations.

"Then we decided to have another little one. I wanted a daughter, someone I could pass my gifts to. After all, only females have the potential to be seers. Hopefully, if I have a daughter, she shall have a better way of communicating with her gift, dreams are a pain and hard to remember. And I got my wish. Fifty years after Dan's birth I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Nicolas used to joke that it was a good thing that our daughter got my eyes rather than our son; they were too feminine for a boy. She had my green eyes and Nicolas's red hair. We named her Rosabelle Lily, but we always called her Rose.

"She did inherit my seer ability and she got a much clearer communication as well. She was no profit, for which I am glad. Profits never remember their own predictions; never make predictions about themselves and others always take advantage of them. No, my daughter could read crystal balls and not the vagueness that I see when I look into them. She could see exactly what would happen. Sadly she had the same problem as I do, we can only see that which will affect ourselves or our descendants. I am very glad that I kept the material needed for every mode of predicting the future otherwise Rose might never have stumbled upon a crystal ball.

"Her first meaningful prediction terrified Nicolas and I. I used to sit with her in front of the crystal ball coaching her on how to use her gift, how to not just see what was happening but to hear as well. Until that day she had only predicted little things, unimportant things such as what we would have for dinner that night or what she would be learning later that day. Nothing important, nothing she couldn't have over heard one of the adults saying. But that day was different.

"She was looking into the ball when suddenly she went as stiff as a board. Whimpers escaping her mouth as she stared into its depths. "Child crying, mother dying. Green light. A wand of phoenix tail fall. Silence." Then she turned to me and asked the one question that no mother of a seer ever wants to hear: "Why do I die so young?" I could not answer for I had not seen what she had seen.

"As the years passed and she became more and more talented at reading the ball she started to see more and more. I still remember the day she came into the kitchen with that blank look on her face. "The man who will kill me was born today." I didn't doubt her. From that day on she spent more and more time in front of the crystal ball, it got to the point that had I stopped bringing her food she wouldn't have even noticed.

"Years passed and Dan married a young witch named Selena Lovegood who, unsurprisingly, was a seer as well, although she saw images on the wind rather than in dreams or a crystal. Then one day Rose gathered us all together and sat us down and told us what she had seen.

"'I saw my son, and husband, he was beautiful, mother, he had our eyes.' I can still see how her eyes shined as she spoke about him. Then she continued on to tell us about the problems Britain would begin experiencing soon. She called them the 'masked death', for that is how they always appeared, cloaked figures with white masks that were always killing. She told us about seeing another make a prophesy and about the only man who heard it all. How he would try and betray Nicolas and me, how he would betray Rose and her husband, how he would use anyone and anything against us in his quest for my stone. She talked for hours and hours and when she finally stopped. And we all sat there for what could have been hours or minutes. Then she asked, 'Will you help me?'

"We did. We found a couple of nice muggle families in London who were expecting children. We watched them all; we were even there when each child was born although the muggles wouldn't know it. Then we got some luck. One of the couples we were watching had a still birth. So Rose used the stone to change herself back to an infant and with some simple flicks of my wrist everyone believed that no still birth had happened, everyone believed that my little girl belonged to the Evans.

"I stayed long enough to hear what they named her, 'Lily', her own middle name. That was the last time I saw my little girl. A few years later Dan decided to follow in Rose's footsteps and return to magical England. I am just glad he took my advice. I am glad that he and his wife could hide in plain sight as Xenophile and Selene Lovegood.

"Nicolas and I have been keeping as close an eye as we can on what is going on here in Britain but it is not easy. At least Dan still tells us what is going on as often as he can. He and Selene have a beautiful baby girl. I have only met my granddaughter twice, but that shall change I am sure.

"Then I found Harry and I knew this was my chance to make it up to Rose for not being more helpful. I will make it up to her, my beautiful little girl."

Harry and I just sat quietly as she talked away, too afraid that she would stop if we interrupted her. It took a few minutes to gather our thoughts after she was finally done but then Harry spoke up.

"I have a family… that doesn't hate me?" His eyes were glazed over and a small smile was playing on his lips. Alex pulled her grandson into a hug.

"Of course we love you, your cousin will too, once she meets you. We are family, we will always love you." She said as she tightened the hug.

"The Dursleys," Harry started to say but Alex interrupted him. "They were never your family, dear."

I thought about leaving them to themselves for a while but I had my own questions to ask. "Alex, your story reminds me of what I have been reading in that journal that came back with me." Her laughed filled the room and attracted Nicolas to us. He stood in the doorway watching her with that light in his eyes, the light people get when they are looking at someone they love more than anything.

"That is probably because it is mine." Then she turned to Nicolas "can you grab it love? It's by the bed, top drawer I believe."

And sure enough the book he brought back was the exact same book I have read so many nights before going to sleep. She caught my eyes with her own and smiled.

* * *

Another year passed and shortly after my ninth birthday when we were searching Alex and Nicolas's library I came upon a dusty, old, leather bound book. That was the most frightening day of my life. It was the day that we learned about the old laws of Magik. Old laws that wizards would not get rid of even if they could and they couldn't.

"Listen to this!" I called and my two friends put down the books they were looking through to give me their full attention. "This book is about the different bonds that form between witches and wizards. There is this section in it called the Laws. Think it might be important?" I could see panic and pain in Alex's eyes.

"The Laws are what condemned me to the live the life of a fugitive for twelve years. They are what make wizards believe they have more rights than witches. Yes they are important but far more important is how to bypass them." Then she motioned for me to continue on. Harry seemed more interested as Alexandra spoke.

"It says here that magic acts much like genetics. There are Dominant and Recessive magic. Wizards tend to have more dominant magic although that does not give them much of an advantage as it is only dominant when around a witch or equal, 5% more powerful or, obviously, someone who has less powerful magic."

"Huh?" I stopped reading and glanced up at the male member of our group, he had his I'm-surrounded-by-people-who-are-way-too-smart-for-their-own-good look on. It looked kind of like one would look if they saw a fish trying to tango; mouth opening and closing, bug eyed.

"Well Harry, pretend that magic is measured on a scale of 1-100. If two magical beings of level 50 were to face each other in a duel with the same spell, the one with the stronger magical level would win. However, if a wizard of 50 were to face a witch of 54, the wizard would win because wizards are genetically 5% stronger. Therefore, the wizard's true level would be 55." Alex said as she climbed up a ladder to the top of the shelf and pulled out a thin book, probably less than 20 pages. Then, once she had both feet firmly planted on the ground, she handed it to Harry. I could just make out the title if I leaned back slightly and peaked over his shoulder. "The Average Ranking of Magical Creatures and How to Rank Witches and Wizards". "That should tell you a bit more about the real scale." Then she pointed back at the book that was still in my lap. "Why don't you continue?"

I nodded then went back to my lecture mode. "It talks about how this works in a bonded marriage but it doesn't explain what that is." I scrunched my nose up in confusion as I started to flip through the book but Alex stopped me by laying her hand on mine.

"A bonded marriage is a marriage between a wizard and two or more witches, often enough the witches don't have a say when they are bonded before they are 21. They are bonded while their Guardian still has full control over whom and when they marry. Their marriage changes nothing, usually their Guardian marries them off to the one who pays them the most or even as a bribe so that they can get more political power. That is what Uncle did to me. He wanted power and when someone offered it in exchange for my hand well he didn't even think about how it would affect me. That and I was grandmother's favorite and after she died without naming an heir he would do anything for the kind of power and money that the family had locked away. After I ran away the family was farther humiliated, no one else wanted to chance having their bride to vanish just days before their wedding. My uncle was furious, I know him, he didn't want there to be a chance that anyone of our 'proud' line would marry a muggleborn let alone a muggle and now there was a chance since no one would marry my younger sister. She ended up in a bonded marriage in the end. She ended up being my elder brother's first wife, not that it mattered too much as he married again so that she could have a lover while he kept his own man on the side."

"He married his own sister?" I asked. Harry could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Yes, they had twins: a boy and a girl."

"How do you know all of this? You always said that you never talked to any of them after you ran away." She smiled knowingly.

"I didn't, Wizards have had newspapers for far longer than you would think. And of course the disgraced Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt was still rewarded a half page for the announcement of the impending marriage and a quarter of a page a year later to announce the birth of their twins. I loved my little sister and if I could have stopped their marriage I would have but I didn't get a hold of the paper until the day of the wedding. Once a bonding happens there is no way to undo it without the death of one or the other and no matter how much I hated him I couldn't kill my own brother." She finished speaking and everything descended into silence. It is a relaxed silence the kind you can only have with people who know everything about you and still accept you.

Then Harry broke it. "Why is it important?" And we all glanced between each other realizing just how off topic we had gone. And suddenly we were laughing and every time we thought we were about to stop we would look at each other again and off we would go laughing harder and louder than before. This continued until we were too out of breath to continue. Then we three lay on the floor of the library catching our breath and as soon as we were done Alex sat up and looked down at our flushed faces.

"It is important because if done right the bonded can not only gain power but also share their power. It makes everyone involved stronger but if done incorrectly it can doom all within to a life that isn't worth living."

That is the day I started to think how to twist this to save my Harry. That was the day I started to wonder just how long I had been thinking of my best friend like that.

* * *

**The Average Ranking of Magical Creatures and How to Rank Witches and Wizards**

All things magical can be ranked on a scale of 1-500 and since everything has some speck of magic, whether it is just enough to live or not. As such everything can be ranked. This book shall tell you how to rank them and the average rankings for each or the more common beings.

This ranking ranks the maximum power available to whoever it is. This does not mean that they have access to it all at any given time. In fact it is not suggested to ever use all of this power for it will kill you.

Ranking is important when speaking about power but it is warned that dominance is just as important. You may be more powerful but there is still a chance that, should whoever it is you are fighting has more dominant magic, they shall win.

Average Ranking:

2-Muggles

10-Squibs

65-House Elves

90-Witchs

95-Centaurs

100-Wizards

250-Merlin

350- Phoenixes

400-Dragons

* * *

January 2nd, 1360

We were married today. We disguised my name so that my family would not interrupt, they didn't. I feel a little bad that I was not married under my maiden name but it is all for the best. Alexandra Perenelle is the name I used for our wedding, but I suppose it doesn't matter for I will never have to use my father's last name again. As of today Alexandra Gaunt is no more, as of today I am Alexandra Flamel a woman who married for love.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get up.

* * *

June 13th, 1376

I did it, I created the stone from my dreams. It is exactly how I saw it. I am so happy I brought the family Grimoire with me otherwise I would never have found that last spell I needed. Now to test it. If my calculations are right then I must boil it and if I place three drops on my tongue I should be able to reverse my age by three weeks without effecting my magical core or the age of my soul. Then just do the age revealing spell and I shall see if it worked.

* * *

June 14th, 1376

Oops, seems I miss calculated. I am now three years younger, but at least it works. Now what did I do wrong? I think I may have boiled it for too long, oh well what is three years for someone who shall be reversing back to 15 soon? Nicolas will be home tomorrow from the potion masters meeting, he has finally been accepted I knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be.

When he gets home we will both reverse our ages to 15. I cannot wait.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hello!" The door banged open as Harry bounced in. He smiled at each of us as he pulled us one by one into a hug. "They finally left! I'm free!" The Dursley's had been planning a family trip for months. Weird as it may seem the one who was the most excited was the only one who wasn't going, Harry. He would be staying with Alex and Nicolas. He had been begging them to let him stay with them for years but he couldn't. The wards on his "aunt's" house currently wouldn't let him live anywhere else, we assume that will change in time for Hogwarts. We had tried a few times to disable the wards but none of us could tell what exactly they are and we don't want to run the risk that of attracting unwanted attention by trying to counter whatever it is. So Harry is still staying with those brutes.

The Dursley's couldn't have picked a better time to go away. Not only would they be gone during Harry's birthday but his letter should be arriving soon and they won't be here to intercept it. That and my parent's dental conference in Paris, France just happened to occur at the same time.

We had a great few days just hanging out. We spent some time in the library reading up on different magic. We spent time outside being the children that we appear to be. Then it was the day that Harry's letter would arrive. Mine arrived just a few weeks before the end of school, which I thought was weird because I clearly remember it arriving on my birthday last time. Or at least I thought so before Alex explained why my letter arrived late. Apparently the Pen at the ministry that sends out the letters tracks the true age of our magical core not our apparent age. It sees me as a 70 year old woman and, just like Alex, as too old for school. Alex had to sneak into the ministry to put a 'confundus' on the Pen so that it would send me my letter. She said it took longer than the last two times she did it; the ministry had reorganized itself making it harder to find your way around. And she did mention something about having to change my birthday, like it really mattered to me when people thought my birthday was.

We were sitting around the dining room that morning talking about Hogwarts. At first we were just talking about general things like the ceiling in the great hall, the classes and teachers but then Harry brought the conversation around to the one thing he must have been dying to ask.

"You said we'd be sorted into houses. How does that work? It won't be the Headmaster will it?"

"No, well mostly no, he does have some influence over the hat about where each student goes. Should the student be completely unfit for the house then they cannot be placed there. So don't worry about it." Alex said as she got up to slip into the kitchen.

"What house do you think we'll be in?" Harry asked me as he started bouncing slightly in his chair.

"Gryffindor." I state with a smile but Harry still looks slightly worried. He must be remembering the conversations we had with Alex and Nicolas over the years. Whenever Hogwarts is brought up they always tell us that we should do everything possible to not end up in Slytherin and to not trust the Headmaster, no matter what.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure; you're stubborn and never think about the consequences of your actions. Gryffindor is the perfect fit for you." I keep my face as still as possible as Harry sticks his tongue out at me. Just then an owl flew through the window dropping a letter in Harry's lap. With a tiny smile I say "I'll go and see what is keeping her; she should have been back by now." He paid me no mind just waved his hand in a shooing motion.

So I stood up and made my way into the hall. As I got closer to the kitchen I could hear hushed voices.

"So what did you see?" Nicolas' whispering voice asked.

"They were meeting with someone, someone I couldn't see." Her voice sounded dead. I'm sure if I could see her face it would be completely devoid of emotion. "The red haired lady and Dumbledore were standing over a chair and yelling at whomever was sitting there." I waited for a long time before anyone spoke.

"What were they yelling about?" Nicolas' voice had a low, calm and soothing aspect to it.

"Plans; the one sitting in the chair wasn't doing what they wanted. She, for that is how the voice sounded, was begging them. But they still threatened her, said she wouldn't ruin their plans… no matter what they had to do to make sure everything goes exactly the way the two of them want it to." Then her voice began to rise and become more airy as she said: "Why did I see this? I only see what directly affects my family. Why did I see this?" I could hear her sobs through the closed as easily as if I were sitting right next to her.

"I, I don't rightly know, dear. I don't rightly know." I stood there for a few more minutes hoping to hear more. When it was obvious that no more would be said I turned and sneaked back down the hallway. I rejoined Harry who was looking through my copy of 'Hogwarts-A History' with his letter open and lying right beside it.

"So what is keeping her?" He asks, without looking up, as I shakily lower myself into the chair next to him.

"She is talking to Nicolas." The voice doesn't sound like my own but I know it is; I can feel my tongue twisting around each word.

"You okay?" I nod but by the look in his eyes he doesn't believe me. So when he approached me I let him pull me into a hug. This is how Alex found us as she came back in joking about how she had to run to the store and everything in an overly-happy voice.

For the rest of the day she kept glancing at me, well Harry did too but he was just checking that I'm okay where as Alex's eyes seemed to be searching for something more. Little to say what I had overheard and the feeling of eyes following me put a damper on my mood for the rest of the day.

Because of our need for caution we decided that we couldn't all go to Diagon alley together, in fact Harry couldn't go with any of us. But he could show up with his 'aunt'. So after a short breaking and entering into his own home Harry had the oh-so important hair of his aunt (we even did a genetic test to make sure it belonged to the only female Dursley). The fact that Alex already had a vial of Polyjuice worked well in our favour. So Nicolas and I watched as the two of them left in Nicolas' car with me shooting tips to Harry as Nicolas rolled his eyes. My last advice before Harry rolled up his window, while rolling his eyes, was to stop and get a post owl. All day we waited for them, then again there wasn't much else for us to do. I was so sure that something would go wrong; I mean this is Harry we are talking about. But when they got back Alex claimed that it went almost perfectly. Other than being swarmed by adults shortly after they left Olivander's, all of which wanted to shake Harry's hand, and the few minutes while they waited for Tom, the barman, to open the archway they were pretty much ignored.

To top of the whole day Harry had gotten Hedwig, he even told me thanks for suggesting that he get an owl. Told me that she just might be the best early birthday gift he had ever gotten. We both had a good laugh about that as we normally celebrate our birthdays together the day before school begins. Four hours later I woke him up to tell him 'Happy Birthday' right as the clock struck midnight.

* * *

November 8th, 1399

I visited a healer today after feeling sick to my stomach for almost a week. I'm pregnant and I'm terrified. Now the sickness in my stomach is not just from the baby, but also nerves. What if I'm not a good mother, my mother wasn't, isn't that inherited from your parents? Nicolas isn't as nervous as I am, but he is still nervous. He is worried that without his mother around he won't know what to do with a baby. I won't either but I suppose we will learn together. Now why doesn't that ease my worry?

* * *

Then it was my turn to visit the alley. I don't really know why I chose to go on Harry's birthday, but I did.

Nicolas and I arrived early, shortly before nine so none of the shops were open. We sat in the 'Leaky Cauldron' waiting and watching as a few last minute proprietors ran out of the fire place, tripping over tables and chairs in their rush to open their shops.

At nine o'clock the two of us separated, me for Madam Malkin's and Nicolas to watch the bank. Almost surprisingly I was the first customer of the day. Her automatic measuring tapes had just finished measuring me when the next customer came in. I couldn't help the hiss of their name that escaped my mouth. "Malfoy." Lucius glanced back at me and sneered before he started arguing with Madam Malkin; his words were clear to me, I didn't really even need to hear them to know what it was he was saying and yet hear him I did.

"Good no important customers, Draco hop on up she will serve you immediately." His tone was cruel as he ignored Madam Malkin's protests. "Move Mudblood, superiors are to be served first." He sneered at me as he pushed his son forward.

"I'm sorry; I don't bow down to Death Eaters." I heard a gasp and turned slightly to see Madam staring at me her mouth slightly agape.

"You dare speak to your betters in that tone!" A small crowd was gathering around us now and getting bigger as more families came for their robe fittings. They all were looking at me in shock and horror as I laughed at the tall blond man.

"You have never even seen me before and you believe yourself superior?" As my laughter came to an end I could feel my spin straightening in preparation for what I would need to do. "Birth and money means nothing! Talents on the other hand are what make the witch or wizard. Your only talent is for throwing money around. That is not a talent I would ever wish to be known for." Anyone watching could clearly see that I was wandless, and yet no one raised a hand to stop Mr. Malfoy as he pulled out his own and aimed it at me, perhaps they believed I deserved whatever was sent my way. I smirked out at the crowed knowing that with all of them here he wouldn't even dare to use an unforgivable.

"Petrificus Totalus," see I was right, although I did expect that he would use a more powerful spell. Then again any spell is powerful against someone who couldn't defend themselves. Luckily I could for the spell bounced harmlessly off of my shield. I love wordless, wandless magic. The shock on everyone's face was priceless. They were all trying to locate the wand that had cast the shield charm but the only wand that was close enough to cast it was Malfoy's.

"Who dared cast that?" 'I have never before seen a Malfoy turn that colour of red.' I observed as his voice echoed on the walls. No one even looked at me, why would they I am just an eleven year old girl without a wand. People tend to doubt children can do anything that they cannot; well this adult was in need of a little lesson.

I flicked my finger slightly and the man's loosely held wand flew from his hand to land in my own. "I did." The whole crowed turned to stare at me. Glancing from my face to my hands and back again a few times. "Now Madam Malkin would you be so kind as to finish up my fitting? Mr. Malfoy's wand shall be returned to him once I am on my way out." I was almost surprised when Malfoy didn't try and butt in again, but then again he is a pureblood Wizard, most of them depend completely on their wands. In the muggle world, had someone wanted to fight me, taking away their knife wouldn't stop the fight. It would just improve my chances of living. I got out of there fine although a few people were giving me strange looks throughout the rest of the day. I was almost surprised when no Auror's showed up to arrest me, until I remembered the whole discussion Alex and I had had about my Hogwarts letter.

I stopped at a few other places to get my potion supplies and the like before making my way to Magical Menagerie in the hope of finding Crookshanks. I did find him and, of course, I bought him without a second thought. I would either have to get Alex to keep him during the summer or I would have to work on my pouty face in order to convince my parents to let him stay with us.

Harry had been instructed to write down any titles he thought he might like so that he would not pull to much attention to himself by buying books that were not on our school lists. So I ended up spending almost two hours just picking up those books and didn't have enough time to search for a book I have yet to read.

My last stop was at Ollivander's. To my surprise Draco Malfoy was inside the shop getting his wand, his father, and mother, were luckily nowhere to be seen. I waited off to the side, almost invisible to anyone entering the shop but still able to see them. I was surprised at how long it took Mr. Ollivander to find Draco a wand, almost twenty minutes after I entered the shop he finally got a positive reaction from a wand.

We both moved at the same time, I stepped forward and he turned towards the door. We found ourselves face to face and to my shock he was smiling politely at me. He held out his hand as if for me to shake.

"How do you do?" I reached out and hesitantly took his hand.

"How do you do?" His hand shake was firm, not painful or trying to show that he was better than me, just firm.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and yours?" Why is he being so polite to me? Me, a muggleborn girl.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," he smiled again, this time he seemed more excited.

"You're a muggleborn aren't you?" He didn't call me a Mudblood!

"Yes."

"You're the one who took out my father, yes? And without a wand too!" He was, there was really no other word to describe it, vibrating. I could even feel it through my hand, which he was still shaking.

"Where is your father if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh he's being questioned by the DMLE, apparently you can be fined for pulling a wand on a minor while in public. You two attracted enough attention that someone actually reported it. Never happened before, then again don't think as many people are scared of him anymore. You proved that he isn't this big scary person who can get away with anything just because he is a pureblood, has a fancy wand and lots of money on his side." I raised my eyebrow; this is definitely not the Draco Malfoy I knew. "It was brilliant! I have never seen wandless magic before! Well I should go find mother. It was very pleasant to meet you; maybe we will be in the same house." With that he let go of my hand and left the shop. I watched him for a few minutes before turning around to face Mr. Ollivander. His jaw was hanging open as he stared at me.

"Well that is a sight I never thought I'd see." He mumbled as he moved off and started pulling out wands. Then he stopped and turned back to me. "Wandless magic did he say?" I nodded and watched as he disappeared into the back room only to come back out a few seconds later with a small piece of paper. He handed it to me before pushing me out of his shop.

I opened it slowly. An address was written on it in small cramped writing. '3 ½ Keystone Crescent.' Probably works just the same as platform '9 ¾', but why give me this? It sounded like a muggle street so why send me there? Why didn't he give me a wand? He didn't hand me a single one!

Maybe I should check it out, but I shouldn't go alone. I'll have to bring Nicolas with me again since he's the only one who really looks like an adult.

* * *

"This is number 3. Wonder how we will find it." I said as I glanced up at the tall man beside me. It was later the same day that Mr. Ollivander had given me the address and I was glad that Nicolas had come on such short notice. Although I would rather it have been Harry or Alex. I was glad to not be facing the unknown alone.

"Step forward, maybe something will happen." So I did, nothing happened. We just stood there watching the houses hoping something would happen. Just as we were about to leave a pretty, young woman came dashing down the street.

"I'm so sorry... Pant... that I'm... puff... late." Then she beckoned us over to the wall between number 3 and 4. She tapped four times and a little door popped into being. She motioned for us to go on in and then followed us. "Make yourselves comfortable, uncle should be back soon. I'll make us some tea shall I?" Then she proceeded to abandon us in the middle of the entrance hall.

That is where we stayed for almost 25 minutes before Mr. Ollivander came out of the fireplace.

"Ah good I see you made it, right this way." As he showed us down the hall and into a woodworking room. "Now pick one." He said as he pushed a huge trunk over to me and flipped open the lid. Inside were over seventy little potted trees. "Hold your hand over the trunk." I did as told while keeping my eyes on the old wand maker.

"EEEP!" Something brushed my hand! I jump and glanced down to see two small branches intertwining around each other as they crept up my hand.

"Interesting, very interesting," He said as he waved his hand over the trunk. "Vine and Reed." He peered up at me. "Interesting." Then he started twirling the two woods tighter together until they became one. Then he yanked on each end and smiled. "Strong, surprisingly strong, I would never think to combine these two."

Then he started muttering under his breath as he pulled out various other objects tossing them onto this surface or that one. "Aha! Here it is!" He held up a large green gem up to the light. "Hold this in front of you like so," then he held it in the palms of his hands. He handed it to me and waited as I copied his pose. "Pectus pectoris quod Animus." The stone glowed faintly then rose up and beams shot out and hit four containers. Two were bathed in deep red light, another in deep green and the last in a pale almost translucent blue. Then Mr Ollivander was bustling around opening each of the glowing containers and pulling out different glowing objects. I recognized some of the objects but others were completely foreign to me. "Dragon Heart string and Unicorn Hair both are fairly common in wands. Most people will match fairly well to one or the other even if it is not a perfect match. That is why I make so many of them. Easy to sell, very little cost for material. But these two; never have I used either before; Mermaid blood and Squid Ink." He laid the hair and string out side by side on his work bench. Mumbling words as he sprinkled different things on them, as he did they wound together into a thin rope. Then he used an eyedropper to place some blood and ink along the length of rope, still mumbling so low that I couldn't catch a single word. He started to pull the twisted woods towards him but suddenly he stopped. "It is missing something." Pulling his wand out he started to mutter. Then he beckoned me closer. Before I knew it he had hold if my hand and had sliced my finger open letting exactly four drops fall onto the mass. "That should do it." He smiled away as he finished up.

He handed me my new wand with a smile. He watched me expectantly for almost a full minute before sighing. "Give her a wave." So I did. Oh it was beautiful. A rainbow of colours came shooting out like fireworks. Mr. Ollivander was bouncing on his feet clapping with joy. "Yes that will do quite nicely, hummm?" All I could do was smile. I smiled so hard that I think my cheeks were about to fall off. "That'll be 20 galleons. Custom wands are expensive." He gave me a knowing look, as if he could tell that I had been about to complain about the price. Before I could say anything about not having enough on me Nicolas stepped forward and handed him a large chunk of gold.

"That should cover it I would hope. It should also cover the fee for not putting a tracking charm on it as well as a privacy charm. We wouldn't want word of this special wand to reach the wrong hands by accident." Mr. Ollivander could do nothing but comply, after all that chunk of gold must have been double what we owed.

I had a new wand; a beautiful new custom wand. Oh they had better watch out because nothing and no one will stand in the way of Harry and I.

* * *

February 21st, 1400

I lost her. I lost her. I LOST HER!

My little girl, I lost her. They say it was the stress but I don't care what caused it. I lost her. I have been crying for the last week. Nicolas has been stepping lightly around me until today. Today he yelled at me, something along the lines of 'you are not the only who lost a child'. He is right. From now on I will have to be more positive.

* * *

"Will we see you two next summer?" Harry asked as he held his grandparents in a tight hug.

"That would depend on who is watching." Alex smiled at me over Harry's shoulder. "We all know that there are those who will be watching both of you. Especially you Hermione. After they see what you can do they will watch you like a hawk. Harry they would watch anyways."

Then Alex pulled me into a tight hug. "You keep care of each other, no matter what."

"We will." I said as I pulled away. "I must be going. Don't want there to be any chance of them thinking I came with Harry." The other three nodded. A quick hug each and I turned and walked over to my parents who were standing just out of hearing range. Together the three of us made our way towards Kings Cross Station a block away.

I made is safely onto platform 9 ¾ without any problems, well none other than mum's to tight hug. I was the first one on the platform; in fact I even beat the train. I had to wait almost twenty minutes before the train arrived. I got all settled in one of the middle compartments. After setting up and performing a wandless locking charm on the door, just to be safe, before going back onto the platform.

Slowly people started too arrived. I continued to walk back and forth across the platform. Watching for the loyal and looking out for those who will be a threat. Neville was the first of the loyal to enter the train station, his grandmother close on his heels. He probably has that awful wand of his, the one he had that didn't really work for him. We will have to fix it sooner or later, preferably sooner. I watched him closely to see which section of the train he would be sitting before going back to looking for the rest of the Loyal.

Susan Bones was the next one I saw. She came through the floo followed closely by Hannah Abbot. They were talking and were unaccompanied by any adults. They too entered the train car that Neville had. I kept watching that train car, a small smile playing across my face.

"What or who are you looking at?" a soft male voice interrupted what thoughts had been swimming through my brain. "You've been staring at that train car for the last ten minutes." I turned towards the voice.

"Draco?" I looked from him to the glaring man standing four feet behind him. His father was looked like he would give anything to rip my head from my shoulders but he also didn't seem inclined to come any closer.

"At your service," he smiled as he bowed low. "So what is it that you were looking at?"

"I wasn't really looking at anything; I was just...uh... lost in thought." I glanced back towards the train.

"Do you have a compartment already?" I nod, not turning away from the train. "May I sit with you?"

"What!" I spun around to stare at him again. "Sit with me?" I could feel my eyebrows rising higher and higher into my hairline.

"Yes you." His smile seemed more forced as the seconds went by but it never slipped from his face.

"Sure." Even to me my response sounded weak and unsure. "Sure, let me just show you the way." So I did. I showed him to my compartment and let him in. "I have to leave now, but I will be back before the train leaves." He nodded as he got settled. "There may be some others who will be joining us."

"Of course," he smiled again. A small smile graced my lips as I turned to leave.

I found myself standing by the barrier at ten to eleven. I was almost knocked over when the first of the red heads came flying through the barrier.

"Watch where you're going girl, can't you see I have lots of important things to do." He pointed at the badge on his shirt and the large 'P' that adorned it before pushing by me and rushing onto the train. Percy, I'm-to-big-and-important-Percy. I sniggered as I quickly got out of the way of anyone else. Just in time to. I watched one twin and then the other rush onto the platform before slipping off to find someone, probably Lee Jordan.

Then Harry came through. He didn't look happy and was muttering under his breath. Then he saw me. First a small smile crossed his face and then a frown took over his features and he stumbled slightly as he tried to stop by me. A small shake of my head and a small smile and he continued right by me acting like he had never seen me before in his life, just like we planned.

I hoped no one had seen but the feeling of eyes burning into the back of my head made me doubt it. I turn around to look across the station. There sitting exactly where I left him is Draco and his eyes are glued to me. He catches me looking and his right eyebrow rises up and he glances towards Harry before looking back at me with a smile.

I glare at him and he starts to laugh. I just shake my head and go back to paying attention to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley had just crossed the barrier holding tight to Ginny's hand.

"Ron that one looks like it has room." She pointed towards where the twins were helping Harry load his trunk. He nodded and started to move away from his family when Mrs. Weasley grabbed a hold of his arm and yanked him close to her. "Remember the plan and don't you dare fail." She growled at him, I think she meant to be quiet but her voice was loud enough to carry to where I am standing. Not that I'm standing very far from them, but it is a lot farther than it probably should have. Ron nodded and a cruel smile spread across his face. "Good now stay put." She hissed.

_"Fred? George? Are you there?"_Her yell literally echoed through the station.

_"Coming, Mum."_Came their call from a little ways down the train as Mrs. Weasley turned back to Ron.

_"Ron, you've got something on your nose."_I moved quickly away towards my compartment. Listening to the twins banter brought a smile to my face. I had just entered the compartment when I heard them exclaiming about 'Harry Potter' being on the train. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Ginny begged her mother to let her see him.

"Well...?" I glanced up to see Draco looking at me with a small smirk. "Who was that?"

"Uh, who was what?" I tried desperately to keep my face blank. He just laughed.

"So you don't trust me yet, understandable. I wouldn't either after how my father treated you." He placed his palm against his chest and smiled at me. It was weird; I never thought I would ever have a decent conversation with Draco Malfoy, not in the last life or this one. We sat in silence while the train started moving.

An hour later Neville came to the door. He looked between Draco and me before starting to back out with a fearful look on his face.

"Sorry, so sorry."

"Wait!" I smiled at him, the boy who grew up to be such a confident man. "Won't you join us?" He gave me this weird look. "My name is Hermione Granger. And yours?" His eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he glanced between me and Draco.

"Neville Longbottom. I don't wish to seem rude but are you a muggleborn?" at my nod he grew more confused. "Then why is he sitting there acting like you're friends?"

"Perhaps because I hope we are." Draco drawled.

"Hope?" His question was directed at Draco but his eyes were glued to mine.

"Well she did beat my father, anyone who can do that without a wand and untrained is more than worthy of being my friend." His tone was joking, softening the blow his words would otherwise have held.

"We aren't friends Draco; I don't know you all that well so I don't think we could be called friends."

"Well someday I hope we can be."

We both turned back to Neville only to find his mouth agape as he tried to say something. I raised my eyebrow slightly and waited. It was a good choice because eventually what he was trying to say was chocked out. "Wandless?"

"Yeah want to see?" He nodded at me. "What spell should I do? Oh I know! Close and lock the door." I waited while Neville did as I asked. I pointed my finger at the door and intoned, for Neville's sake, "Alohomora!" I smiled as I heard the all familiar click. "You may check if you'd like but I am sure that it is no longer locked." And sure enough it wasn't.

The three of us talked for a little while when Neville suddenly jumped to his feet. "I forgot oh no, oh no, oh no. Gran is going to kill me!"

"What is it Neville?"

"I lost my toad, Trevor!" I could barely keep the smile from coming to my face. It was the perfect excuse to search the train for the Loyal and the perfect excuse to make Ron think he'd succeeded in driving everyone else away from Harry.

"We will help you look, won't we Draco?" He agreed but as we got up to go looking I remembered something, they weren't in on Harry's and my plan. "Let's stick together; we can start near the back and work our way forwards." They both nodded and off we went.

There was no one in the first three compartments so we searched them from top to bottom moving everything around and then putting it back before moving on. We searched in companionable silence until we reached the third compartment. The one next to it had the door partially open and we could hear two male voices talking. Both were easy to recognize, one only because of how often I was forced to hear it over the years and the other was that of the one person who means more to me than anyone, even my parents.

So I close the door to the compartment we were searching and whisper 'follow my lead, okay' before turning and marching over to the compartment from which the two voices are coming. Surprisingly the two boys followed without asking any awkward questions.

We walked in, me in the middle with the boys a step behind me. Actually it was much the same way that Malfoy, no, Draco, used to walk up to us. I even raised my nose in the air and looked down it at the two boys.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" I sneered, and then turned towards Neville who was looking at me with wide eyes. "Longbottom here lost his." I winked at him while still maintaining the sneer on my face. At my wink he smiled and then sneered as well although he had trouble holding it as he failed to hold in his laughter. I looked back at the two boys glancing between the two and their mountain of candy. "Enough candy?" The red head's glare kept switching from me to my right, where Draco stood.

"No." His voice had an angry edge to it.

"Not very friendly is he?" I 'whispered' loudly to my two companions. I heard three chuckles but my eyes stayed on Weasleys blue eyes.

"You haven't told us your names you know. Not very friendly of you," Harry's voice was quiet and unsteady, almost as if he were to afraid of laughing if he were to talk louder.

"Granger, Hermione Granger" I spoke in the snobbiest I could manage while I pointed to myself then to either side. "And this is Longbottom and Malfoy." When Ron laughed I turned back to him and glared. I remember perfectly the words Draco had said to him on the train ride last time, if there was any way to make him think that I'm a pure-blood bigot then that speech is it. "Think our names are funny do you?" when he nodded while still laughing I continued. "No need to ask yours. Red hair, hand-me down robes, you must be a Weasley." As his face slowly turned the colour of his hair I smiled, sure it was a cruel smile but a smile none the less. "And you are?" I turned back to Harry.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I let my eyes widen just like we practised.

"Are you really?" He nodded yes. "You will learn that people in the wizarding world aren't always as they seem not to mention that some are clearly better than others. I can help you there." With that I held out my hand.

"I think I figure that out for myself thanks." I could feel Ron's gloating eyes on me but I kept mine glued to Harry. His fingers moved quickly a spelling out a single sentence. In that moment I was very glad that the Flamels had decided early on that it was necessary for the two of us to learn simple sign language. They said that it was great for communicating during stealth missions, guess they were right.

As I pretended to storm out I had to prevent myself from laughing until we were out of earshot. I couldn't stop myself I collapsed to the floor in laughter as Neville and Draco looked down at me. They waited patiently for me to stop laughing and to catch my breath.

"So what was that?" Draco asked.

"That was a plan perfectly executed. Thanks for the excuse to go in there Neville; I thought I was going to have to make something up."

"Excuse? But I thought you said you'd help me find my toad." His eyes started to water.

"I did, but why would we search every compartment when a spell would work well enough?"

"But who would we get to cast it?" I could hear the panic raising in his voice and I was about to comfort him when another spoke. I had almost forgotten that Draco was with us.

"She can." His finger was point at the dead centre of my head. I looked up to see his eyes laughing at us. "Go on, show him." I nod and then pull out my wand.

"Accio Trevor!" It took a few minutes but then the toad was safely sitting in the centre of my hand. Neville's eyes widened as I handed him his toad.

The rest of the trip passed pleasantly. The three of us talked, read and played exploding snaps. All too soon we were pulling into Hogwarts and the three of us had just gotten back from putting on our robes.

The train stopped and a deep voice called out: "Firs' years. Firs' years follow me. No more 'an four 'o a boa'" The two boys followed me to the boats. I got in line right after Harry but when it came time to board the boats I turned to the two girls behind us.

"Would you like to go with them? There isn't room for the three of us." I smiled as the two girls nodded. Draco, Neville and me all climbed into the next boat. As the castle came into view everyone gasped, even me. I haven't seen it from this perspective in sixty-one years; I had forgotten how moving the sight is.

I ignored Professor McGonagall's speech about your house being your home; I was too busy watching all my fellow first years. Most were shaking either from nerves or excitement, but I couldn't be sure which. Others, mostly those I know were Slytherins last time, stood tall and expressionless.

When the ghosts entered I noticed something. Only those who are muggle raised jumped or screamed. Most of the purebloods sneered at anyone who had reacted to the ghosts. So that is how they picked us out. I stood watching the purebloods until Professor McGonagall returned.

It wasn't long until we were all standing in front of the Great Hall waiting our turn to be sorted. I watched the reactions of the older students as each of the first years were sorted. I was so engrossed with watching that I stopped hearing the names being called.

A sharp pain in my side pulled my attention back to the sorting.

"Miss Granger, must I call you again?"

"Sorry." I stepped forward and let Professor McGonagall place the hat on my head.

"Interesting, how peculiar." The hat whispered in my ear as the hall disappeared behind its brim.


	6. Authors Note

_Authors note._

_I honestly have no clue where this story is going and I have lost my motivation to keep writing it. So as of now it is up for adoption. If you want it just message me._

_I am sorry for not posting this sooner; I have been meaning to do so for months._

_Pye_


End file.
